


Moments Among Bright Lights

by gaysngreys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Flashbacks, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysngreys/pseuds/gaysngreys
Summary: As the year wraps up and Nationals approach, Hinata can't bear to silently pine after Kenma anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever (sorry about dropping Five Orders >_< I swear I'm planning iwaoi fic that I'll actually finish), so it was nice to ease back in with writing this piece for a Haikyuu!! Secret Santa on tumblr, I hope you like it!

The two figures appeared as mere shadows in the wake of the array of lights around them. There was a scattering of normal stringed lights looped and lain across various trees and shrubs in the surrounding, but most prominent by a fair margin was the christmas tree in front of the two. It was a great beacon of light, only a tree in its meaning, but in technicality a cone of lights upon lights around a metal frame, adorned with a glittering star at the very tip. Hinata knew there were normal trees in Tokyo as well, but this happened to be the one closest to Kenma’s apartment. Although both were busy with preparing for the incoming Nationals, when the two had discovered a gap of a few days around Christmas when they’d be free, a small break was worth it, and Hinata had taken the train into Tokyo. The bright lights and crowds had been nothing but exciting and fun to Hinata, but his focus still remained largely on Kenma. The setter was currently tapping his phone, quickly checking on the status of a pre order. Both the tree and the light of the screen illuminated Kenma beautifully, causing the blonde of his hair to practically glow, slightly reflecting off his lips as well. Hinata was awestruck. 

\--

A few years had passed since that initial moment on a corner during Golden Week, both lost and somewhat outside their element (even if Hinata himself had lived in that area of Miyagi for quite sometime). The differences in energies and temperaments had been obvious from the start, but Hinata found himself unable to stop asking questions, finding the gamer from an unfamiliar volleyball team to be very interesting. He caught the slightest glint of intensity towards the very end. 

“I think we’re strong,” the upperclassman remarked on his team, the quiet level of his voice doing nothing to hide his faith in the statement. 

As quickly as their interaction had started, an aquiantence of Kenma’s found him, and with a wave and a “See you later, Shouyou”, their time together seemingly ended. 

\--

It was an accidental meeting that had flowed into a strong friendship over time - and feelings more than that, in Hinata’s case at least. He’d realized them a while ago, but the thought of overstepping Kenma’s fine boundaries by confessing his crush on the setter had held him back. 

At least, until now, where even the slightest glance from Kenma sent Hinata spiraling. He knew hiding his emotions wasn’t something that would work much longer, his own expressive tendencies weren’t lost on him. Also, in the possibility that Kenma actually liked him back, the happy feelings and daydreams of being together overpowered the doubts of rejection and possibly ruining their strong friendship. 

“Kenma-” he chirped, letting this temporary confidence push him for all its worth. 

The other slid his phone back into the jacket pocket, and turned to Hinata, meeting him with a mostly blank expression. However, the slightly raised eyebrows make all the difference, a sign of interest, and Hinata takes a deep breath. 

“I, uh, just wanted to say that, well -” Hinata stumbled over his words, trying to keep pace with this confidence, he had realized it was evaporating like breath in cold air. “- when we’re hanging out together, or texting, or anything, I feel - my heart - I don’t know, I just -”

Moments flash before him like comets. Their first meeting on that corner, the golden week training camp, an exchange of numbers and subsequent various late nights connected through texts and webcams, another training week, the elation of finding out both of their teams had made it to nationals, the last few days in Tokyo together, and the thoughts of a potential future linked by brushing hands and small kisses- 

“GWAH!” Hinata returned to that most faithful of placeholders, made up words that only he understood were in place for indescribable feelings of excitement, passion, adoration, love- right, he should probably finish this confession. “Kenma - I like you!!”

Silence.

The bustle of Tokyo seemed to come to a standstill, the energy sent to Hinata’s racing thoughts.

One heartbeat. Two. 

Kenma’s eyes widened slightly, small seeming to most but it spoke fathoms for him. Although he faded slightly back into his more reserved state, his cheeks still spoke fathoms, with a sudden splash of pink the cold couldn’t be blamed for. 

“Shouyou …”

Swiftly, Kenma gently lifted Hinata’s hand to his lips, and placed a small kiss. This time, both erupted into blushing messes, glowing warmly like the many christmas lights surrounding them. 

\---

As much as the confession had scared Hinata, not much between the two had changed since then. They had always kept in contact daily, and during sleepovers centered around Mario Kart and other various multiplayers, Hinata was prone to draping himself aside Kenma before falling asleep. Small changes flowed into place, pet names and I love yous every so often, hands slid together, a peck on the cheek or lips. Neither team was too surprised, and things kept on as usual, Hinata and Kenma kept their motivations to meet, and defeat, each other at Nationals. 

Their romance wasn’t one of great displays of passion. Like footsteps while snow falls, these actions were brief and subtle. It was more shown by their separate actions, a skip in Hinata’s walk after making plans to hang out with his boyfriend, a brief smile on Kenma’s lips when he pretended to ignore others asking why he seemed so happy while texting between classes. It wasn’t that a balance was struck between their two extreme levels of energy, but all the same they made each other’s lives more complete.


End file.
